warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PearlClan
Cloudpaw: Long-haired, clever white tom with amber eyes.(Shinystar) Welcome to PearlClan! I am Moonstar, leader of PearlClan! We are a gentle, peace-loving Clan and we will not fight unless we are threatened. Welcome to our camp. Owned By This Clan is owned by Shinystar. Please leave your info on my talk page or the talk page of PearClan to join. Thanks! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 07:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Rules PearlClan has special rules. Please read them before you join. 1.Medicine cats, leaders and deputies can have a mate and kits. 2.Apprentices the same age will be made into warriors at the same time. 3.MCAs that have recieved their full name can have a mate and kits. 4.Elders should not complain about the apprentices not doing their duties perfectly; nobody is perfect. 5.Kits can play; however, they should not disturb anyone else. 6.Cross-clan mating is not allowed. 7.Everyone must have a mate. Tour "Hello! I am Lionmist, the deputy of PearlClan! Moonstar asked me to take you around. First, let's enter the camp. There are brambles at the entrance to keep enemies away, so be careful. The first den you see is the warriors' den. Be careful not to wake them up, though. They are sleepy after a day's work, so they might be snappy if you wake them up. The next den is the apprentices' den. See them practice fighting? They'll become good warriors soon. Then, it is the nursery. Do you hear the squeals inside? The kits love playing, but we have to keep an eye on them so that foxes and badgers won't get them. Then, it is the leader's den. Moonstar is out patroling, so he isn't inside. On top of the leader's den is the Highrock, the one Moonstar uses to address us. Next to the leader's den is the elders' den. Elders in other Clans complain about the apprentices giving them wet moss, but the elders in our Clan are very polite; they won't do so. Finally, we have reached the medicine cat's den. Hello, Berryfur and Cluefire! They are our medicine cats! I just love smelling the sweet scent of herbs! Oh, do you have to leave? See you soon! Bye!" Leader Moonstar: Handsome, sleek golden tom with green eyes and white paws. (Shinystar) Apprentice: Grasspaw Deputy Lionmist: Swift pale ginger tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) (Berryfur's mate) Medicine Cat Berryfur: Pretty, pale blue she-cat with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Berryfur's kit: Sweetkit: Sweet smelling ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Berryfur's mate: Lionmist MCA Cluefire: Slender, fluffy, beautiful, clever, slightly muscular, mysterious, blue-gray, silver, cream, brown, gold, black, and white she-cat with unusual neon-green and neon-blue chemical stains, fiery mottled ginger paws, chest, muzzle, and underbelly and cloudy, mysterious, fiery amber eyes. (Dove) Mother of Ripplewater's kits: Adderkit: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark brown tabby tom with a long, bushy tail, white paws, long claws and fangs, and big, bright amber eyes.(Dove) Lilykit: Slender, slightly muscular, clever, beautiful, pale silver she-cat with blue-gray, cream, black, and white patches, pale purple paws, chest, muzzle, and tail tip, brown legs and tail, and pale, intense, violet-blue eyes.(Dove) Warriors Shadefeather: Fuzzy grey and black tom with golden eyes.(Skydragon) (Burningdawn's mate) Apprentice: Rainpaw Firemist: Handsome dark ginger tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Blueberry's mate) Ripplewater: Slender, muscular, fluffy, clever, dark blue-gray tabby tom with thin, dark blue stripes, dark blue paws, tail tip,and muzzle, and dark blue eyes. (Dove) (Cluefire's mate) Apprentice: Mintpaw Mistfur: Sleek, glossy, muscular clever pale gray tom with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Flowerpetal's mate) Apprentice: Pondpaw Darkjewel- silver, blue-black and purple-black she-cat with brilliant violet eyes. (Skydragon) (Whitewhisker's mate) Apprentice: Willowpaw Whitewhisker; Muscular, clever pure white tom with orange eyes. (Shinystar) (Darkjewel's mate) Apprentice: Runningpaw Burningdawn- dark tortoiseshell and orange queen with blue eyes. (Skydragon) (Shadefeather's mate) Flowerpetal: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) (Mistfur's mate) Lionclaw: Longhaired, handsome golden tabby tom with forest-green eyes. (Shinystar) (Shinyfern's mate) Hazelfur: Beautiful, ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Cloudmist's future mate) Cloudmist: Long-haired, clever white tom with amber eyes.(Shinystar) (Hazelfur's future mate) Cidertwist: Deep red she-cat with gold paws and amber eyes. (Skydragon) Apprentice: Alderpaw Queens Blueberry: Beautiful slender pale blue she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Mother of Firemist's kits: Honeykit: Pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and Cinderkit: Pretty fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes.(Shinystar) Sandfire: Pretty pale ginger she-cat with green eyes and a bushy tail. Mother of Moonstar's kits: Ravenkit: Sleek black tom with green eyes, Oakkit: Bracken coloured tom with amber eyes and Mousekit: Dark brown tom with amber eyes.(Shinystar) Shinyfern: Long haired, beautiful, slender, silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. (Shinystar) Pregnant with Lionclaw's kits. Goldenkit: Handsome golden tabby tom. Adopted. (Skydragon) Apprentices Mintpaw: Slender, fluffy, pale gray-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick, dappled coat, frosty-gray paws, tail tip, and muzzle and pale, fiery, mint-green eyes.(Dove) Grasspaw: Small tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and a gray and white tail.(Shinystar) Runningpaw: Swift dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Willowpaw: Slender, sleek pale gray she-cat with green eyes. (Shinystar) Rainpaw: Clever pale blue and white tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Pondpaw: Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes. (Skydragon) Alderpaw: Proud blue-black she-cat with gold eyes. (Skydragon) Elders Stonemist: Wise, gray tom with amber eyes. (Shinystar) Dapplefur: Once-pretty tortoishell and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Shinystar) Ceremonies Special Events PearlClan RPG Sandfire and Blueberry were sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Cloudpaw and Hazelpaw had just came back to camp, their jaws full with prey. Moonstar, Lionmist, Firemist and Berryfur were sharing tounges. It seemed so peaceful and quiet. Little did they know that the other Clans were fighting their final battle. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 07:30, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Burningdawn glanced around at Blueberry and Sandfire. "Have you seen Pondkit?" she asked, sounding worried. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 21:19, December 19, 2010 (UTC) "No, we haven't." replied Sandfire. Blueberry's eyes glinted with concern as the three she-cats looked around the nursery. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 02:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (Borrowing Burningdawn) "So there 'you are, Pondkit!" exclaimed Sandfire. Burningdawn licked Pondkit fiercly, while Blueberry came back from looking for Pondkit, feeling unhappy until she saw Pondkit in Burningdawn's grasp. Flowerpetal came into the nursery with a large rabbit that all the queens and kits could share! "Thank you!" purred the other queens. They shared the rabbit and gave some of it to the older kits. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mintpaw padded in with her mentor, Ripplewater, with three mice, two squirrels, and four birds: two starlings, a thrush, and a robin. "Take the thrush to Cluefire," ordered Ripplewater. Mintpaw dipped her head in return and picked up the thrush, slowly padding over to the medicine cat den. ... Cluefire looked up at Mintpaw. "Thank you, Mintpaw," she said gratefully. "Can you do me one favor?' "What?" asked the gray tortoiseshell, her mint-green eyes sparkling. "Can you keep an eye on Adderkit and Lilackit so I can rest?" asked the multicolored she-cat. "Sure!" ☯Silver Bells☮ 21:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) (Borrowing Burningdawn and Cluefire) Blueberry decided to eat something. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her belly! Her kits were coming. Sandfire quickly helped her into the nursery, while Burningdawn ran to find Berryfur and Cluefire. "She is having two kits." Cluefire announced. Berryfur told Cluefire to fetch her some borage. Blueberry felt a strong ripple pass through her belly. She let out a loud screech, and a tiny wet bundle came out. She repeated this process again. When she opened her eyes, two lovely kits were suckling. "Honeykit." she nodded to a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. 'Cinderkit." she nodded to the other kit, a fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Just as the two medicine cats retreated to their den, Sandfire gasped in pain. Her kits were coming as well! The two medicine cats rushed back to the nursery and helped Sandfire kit safely. Soon, Sandfire opened her eyes and named the three suckling kits. "Ravenkit." she nodded to a black tom with green eyes. "Oakkit." she nodded to a bracken coloured tabby tom with amber eyes. "Mousekit." she nodded to the last kit, a dark brown tom with amber eyes. The two new queens ate their borage, and the kits suckled happily. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Firemist and Moonstar padded into the nursery to visit their mates. "You're very clever to kit succesfully!" purred Firemist to Blueberry. "You're also very clever." purred Moonstar to Sandfire. "The kits are beautiful!" both toms exclaimed. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (Borrowing Burningdawn, Darkjewel and Shadefeather) Flowerpetal and Burningdawn stood proudly outside the nursery. Their kits were about to be made into apprentices. "Come forward." Moonstar called to the four kits. Runningkit, Willowkit, Rainkit and Pondkit walked forwards. "From now on, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be Runningpaw." mewed Moonstar. "Whitewhisker, you were mentored excellently by Lionmist. You will be mentor to Runningpaw. He is your first apprentice" Whitewhisker touched noses with Runningpaw. "From now on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Pondpaw." Moonstar continued. "Mistfur, I have mentored you, and I hope you can pass on all the skills you know to Pondpaw." Mistfur touched noses with his new apprentice. "Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Rainpaw." Moonstar mewed. "Shadefeather, Stonemist has mentored you well. I hope you can be a perfect mentor to Rainpaw." Shadefeather touched noses with Rainpaw. "From now on, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Willowpaw." Moonstar continued. This time his gaze rested on a young she-cat. "Darkjewel, you have been mentored by Dapplefur. Pass on all the skills you know to Willowpaw." Eyes glowing with happiness, Darkjewel padded over to Willowpaw and touched noses with her. ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- (borrowing Whitewhisker) Darkjewel purred happily as she looked at her apprentice. "I'm so happy, she murmured to Whitewhisker,who stood beside her. He purred. "So am I," he murmured, purring. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky]][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 06:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (borrowing Willowpaw and Mistfur) "Hey!" Pondpaw bounced up to Willowpaw. "Do you and Darkjewel want to come train with me and Mistfur?" Willowpaw glanced at her mentor, who stood nearby. Darkjewel nodded. Willowpaw grinned. "Sure!" The two apprentices scurried off to train, their mentors following behind them. Shadefeather and Burningdawn who were sharing tongues outside the warriors' den, looked around as thunder rumbled above them. "Looks like a storm's coming." commented Shadefeather. Burningdawn nodded. "Looks like it." she agreed. "Hope it clears up soon." she murmured. "I don't like lightning." [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 20:12, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Shinyfern woke up with a heavy feeling in her belly. She was expecting kits! Lionclaw twined his tail with hers, and whispered "Our kits will be the most beautiful ones in the Clan." The two elders, Dapplefur and Stonemist congratulated them! ☯Shinystar☯ My Talk Page 03:08, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rain poured down as Cidertwist and Alderpaw wandered around the territory in search of prey. Suddenly, a sound off to their left distracted them, and they looked around. A tiny kit, which couldn't be more than a few suns old, lay yowling weakly in the brush. Cidertwist hurried over and gently scooped it up. The tiny ball of pure golden fur whimpered feebly. "Looks like he was abandoned." muttered Alderpaw, sniffing the little bundle. Cidertwist nodded. "Best get him back to camp; maybe one of the queens will care for him. He's just a newborn." Together they headed back toward camp, the kit dangling gently in Cidertwist's careful hold. Alderpaw looked at it with slight curiosity. For some reason, this kit seemed different than any she'd seen before. Maybe it was only because he was an abandoned kit, and not a clan kit. She shrugged and scurried ahead of her mentor to find one of the medicine cats. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 20:34, December 21, 2010 (UTC) (Borrowing Cluefire) "Poor kit!" exclaimed Berryfur. "I think that his parents were rogues, otherwise. they wouldn't have abandoned him." She continued. "I'll find one of the queens to suckle him." Cluefire mewed. Soon, Sandfire and Blueberry were taking turns suckling the golden kit, and they had decided to name him Goldenkit, after his pelt. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Thanks for naming my kit for me, Shinystar; I couldn't really think of a name at the time.) (Borrowing Sandfire and BLueberry) Alderpaw stood silently in the entrance to the nursery, watching as Goldenkit played with the other kits. Blueberry glanced over at her. "Do you need anything, Alderpaw? she asked. Alderpaw shook her head. "No thank you," she answered politely. As she did so the gold kit bounced over to her and looked up at her with brilliant, crystalin blue eyes. She returned his gaze with curiosity, then glanced back at the queens. "I'll go get you some fresh-kill," she announced, and departed. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 02:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) "Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" Moonstar yowled. Cloudpaw and Hazelpaw were the first ones to emerge, their pelts groomed. Hazelpaw felt herself quivering with excitement. It was time for her warrior ceremony! After all the cats had settled down, Moonstar gave them their warrior names. "I, Moonstar, leader of PearlClan, call down on my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained well. and....." Hazelpaw couldn't hear what was he saying, because she was too excited. She heard Moonstar asking them would they promise to defend their Clan even at the cost of their life, and then, both of them replied I do. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, from now on you will be known as Cloudmist. StarClan honours your courage and your strength. Hazelpaw, from now on you will be known as Hazelfur. StarClan honours your intelligence and your curiousity." "Cloudmist, Hazelfur, Cloudmist, Hazelfur!!" the Clan chanted, congratulating the two new warriors. Cloudmist sat straight at the entrance of the camp. Hazelfur was sitting vigil with him, because they had been made into warriors. He did not feel tired, because he was very happy to be a warrior at last! Dawn approached, and Firemist padded out of the warriors' den. "Your vigil is over. You can speak now!" he purred. The two tired warriors trudged off to the warriors' den to find a nest and sleep. Hazelfur woke up. Several kits were mewling. "It's not fair, I want to be an apprentice and then a warrior!" whined Honeykit. "Yeah, why can't we be apprentices as well?" chorused the other kits. "You'll get to be an apprentice one day." soothed Sandfire. "Yeah, now who would like to try and be an apprentice, and fetch some food for the elders?" asked Blueberry. "Me!!" all the kits shouted. "They'll make good warriors one day." purred Shinyfern. Her belly was huge, and she couldn't wait for her kits to be born. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 03:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) (Borrowing Moonstar, Blueberry, Honeykit and Cinderkit) Goldenkit bounced out of the nursery, blue eyes wide as he looked around the camp for the first time since his eyes had opened. He was looking around so much that he didn't notice Moonstar, and he ran smack into the leader's legs. "Sorry," he mewed apologetically. Moonstar, nodded, smiling slightly, and went on his way. Goldenkit wandered back into the nursery and over to where Cinderkit and Honeykit were playing beside Blueberry. "Hi," he mewed shyly, looking at them. Cinderkit looked at him, and he looked away, embarassed. "Can I play too?" he asked. [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Let it snow, let it snow!']] 21:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) "Of course!" purred Cinderkit. The two kits looked at each other. and Honeykit mewed "I'll play with Oakkit, Ravenkit and Mousekit so that you can spend more time together. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG